


Cálida protección

by Naomi_KuranKiryuu



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naomi_KuranKiryuu/pseuds/Naomi_KuranKiryuu
Summary: Aidô siempre creyó que el toque de un hombre como su guardaespaldas sería frío, mas no fue así.
Relationships: Aidou Hanabusa/Kiryuu Zero
Kudos: 9





	Cálida protección

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño escrito que no pude publicar en San Valentín por estar desconectada del mundo. Pero el amor a estos dos me hizo publicarlo igualmente.

Escuchando el caos de gritos y sirenas a su alrededor y atrapado bajo el peso de un cálido cuerpo y con una mirada amatista llena de preocupación sobre él, Aidô comenzaba a preguntarse cuándo las cosas se habían tornado de aquella manera.

Se suponía que, al igual que siempre, había sido contratado para animar un evento. Y al igual que siempre, se vio rodeado de hombres y mujeres que le declaraban su admiración. Nada a lo que Aidô no estuviese acostumbrado.

O eso creyó, puesto que en algún momento del evento, un hombre se acercó a él más de la cuenta para presentarle un presente y declararle sus sentimientos. Aidô sabía lidiar con aquel tipo de cosas, mas la inesperada cercanía y algo en los ojos de aquel hombre le perturbó. Y por ello al rechazar su presente, el invasivo hombre se había convertido en alguien trastornado que reveló un arma y amenazó con disparar.

En aquel momento todo se volvió un caos en donde las personas corrían y gritaban mientras Aidô permaneció congelado, sintiendo su corazón bombear con fuerza mientras veía la locura en aquel hombre, teniendo la certeza de que iba a morir. Sin embargo, no fue así.

Y en realidad Aidô hubiese resultado herido de no ser por la intervención de su guardaespaldas: Kiryûu Zero; aquel hombre de gélida expresión y carácter huraño que inesperadamente había tomado una bala por él, y aun así, se las arregló para cubrir el cuerpo de Aidô y salvarle mientras la seguridad intervenía.

Y ahora, a pesar que Zero yaciera herido; la mancha sangrienta totalmente visible en su abdomen, Zero le preguntaba si se encontraba bien, con una mirada llena de preocupación, tan distante a su gélida expresión usual.

—Zero… —balbuceó Aidô con pánico, sin prestar atención a nada más que fuese el hombre sobre él, el cual se veía sorprendentemente calmado aún en medio de aquella terrible situación.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Zero nuevamente, posando su mano en la mejilla de Aidô quien se congeló ante aquella acción.

Siempre creyó que el toque de un hombre como su guardaespaldas sería frío, mas no era así. Se sentía increíblemente cálido.

—¿Cómo preguntas si estoy bien? ¡Él que está herido eres tú! —dijo reaccionando e intentando incorporarse alarmado por el estado de Zero.

—No tienes qué preocuparte. No me voy a morir por eso. Además es mi trabajo.

—¡Tu trabajo y una mierda! ¿No te das cuenta de que si mueres no podré dejar de pensar en eso?

—O sea que haber recibido un disparo por ti significa que pensarás en alguien como yo. Quién diría que el inalcanzable y famoso actor HanabusaAidô estaría preocupado por un simple guardaespaldas.

Aidô sintió su rostro arrebolarse ante la insinuación de las palabras de Zero, siendo consciente de lo que aquello implicaba. Y aquel sentir que sintió la primera vez que vio a su guardaespaldas volvió a latir en él.

—No eres un simple guardaespaldas —musitó casi arrepintiéndose de sus palabras, aunque al ver brillar los ojos de Zero con el indicio de algo que bien conocía, el corazón de Aidô palpitó.

Y mientras la ayuda llegaba hacia ellos y Zero era apartado a regañadientes de él, y aunque la situación no fuese la que esperó, ni el ver a Zero herido fuese algo que le gustara, en el fondo Aidô no podía dejar de sentir cierta calidez al pensar que Zero era capaz de arriesgarse de esa manera por él. Y el significado de lo que aquellas recientes palaras dichas entre ellos podría representar para su futuro.

Uno en donde la atención de alguien como el famoso actor Aidô solo estaría en un guardaespaldas de mirada amatista y terrible carácter, cuya protección y toque resultaban más cálido de lo que cualquiera pudiese creer.


End file.
